1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light emitting diode (LED) package structures, more particularly to a package structure for high-power LEDs.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 9, a light emitting diode (LED) package structure 100 of prior art comprises a structure 101 defining an opening, a LED chip 103 received in the opening of the structure 101 and electrically connected to the structure 101 via a conductive wire 104, and a phosphor colloid 105 packet and attached with the structure 101 and the LED chip 103. However, massive amount of heat generated by the LED chip 103 cannot be effectively released out of the LED package structure 101, potentially shortening useful life of the LED chip 103.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problem.